


Scar Tissue

by FreddieFcknMercury



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Black Reader, Buckys Arm, Cute, Embarassment, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Love, M/M, METAL ARM, Other, They're cute and I love it, Wakanda (Marvel), Wakandan Reader (Marvel), genderless reader, maybe some sexual tension, slight assault mention, vibrainium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFcknMercury/pseuds/FreddieFcknMercury
Summary: Bucky is getting his new arm worked on by Shuri's friend and Lab assistant.





	Scar Tissue

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's bloodyneptune on tumblr who posted the theory about the scars on Bucky's chest being him trying to take off his metal arm and I think about that a lot so here is something for that kinda. 
> 
> As always be nice to me I'm delicate.

He rested his head against the wall and looked out the window onto the city. He really did love it here. He was actually safe in Wakanda. Though he wasn't a fan of being put under a microscope, so to speak. The two of you had been through this about a dozen times already and he stopped paying attention a while ago.  
You started to finish up running the diagnostics on his arm and double checking the calibrations per Shuri's instructions. Normal testing as usual but today was a bit different. Sgt Barnes is topless... Yesterday she asked you to take very detailed notes since she wouldn't be present, which at the moment seemed odd since her system kept track of everything in more detail than you could even fathom. She's a genius and your friend so normally you'd never question her method, now you know better.   
"Okay. Flex your fingers for me now." He knows the drill. His shoulder made an ever so faint whirring sound. If you weren't this close to him you would never have noticed it. All the synthetic muscles inside, they move and react just like a flesh arm would. It truly was amazing and like nothing you'd ever seen before. Shuri did the best work of anyone on the planet. It was clean, aesthetically pleasing, and efficient as hell when completed. Barnes' arm was no exception.   
You couldn't help but delicately run a finger down his forearm while examining him, Barely touching him at all. You hear the whirring again and notice a few small plates near the inside of his elbow shift slightly. Amazing. You scanned the rest of his arm waiting for the data upload to finish and noticed what may be the first time you've ever seen anything but seamless work from Shuri. The bit of his chest where metal meets flesh still held a tiny bit of silver from the previous prosthetic. That's when you noticed the scars. Tool marks? No... scratches. From fingernails. In the wrong direction...  
It only just occurred to you that he may have never wanted a metal arm in the first place, and his first reaction would be to try and take it off... You let yourself get lost in these thoughts because you hadn't realised you were so obviously staring until he tilted his head down to get your attention. The computer had been beeping incessantly, indicating that the upload was done. You locked eyes briefly before feeling the heat rush into your face and promptly refocusing your attention to ending this session and allowing him to leave. This needs to be over now so you can go die of embarrassment in solitude.   
He followed your previous line of site and shifted uncomfortably when he realised his scarred chest was on full display. He was still attached to a heart monitor and you noticed his rate go up slightly. You worked up the courage to look back in his direction. His eyes were on the floor and any comfort he had previously was dropped from his face now. You've obviously embarassed yourself and him, but not saying anything isn't going to cut this tension.  
"I-I'm sorry to stare like that... I was just admiring you-" he moved his eyes up to look at you with raised eyebrows. "YOUR ARM... that is. I was admiring your arm. I realise now, looking at you that might seem silly. Well not silly, you're v-very handsome. I just- it's the arm. I know you don't normally take it with you, maybe because you aren't very attached to it..."   
He knitted his eyebrows with almost a half smirk. "THAT CAME OUT WRONG. I'm so sorry. What I mean is-" You were rambling now and didn't notice his expression change to one of amusement. You were just curious. You didn't think he was hideous at all. The embarrassment came off a lot harsher than you'd ever want it to and he needed to know that you did indeed like him, what he didn't need to know was all this other shit that's flying out of your mouth right now.  
He let you go on for just a bit longer before deciding that he's heard enough and hopped off the table to step towards you. That shut you up. He got closer and you inhaled a small sharp breath when he pressed his metal palm to your cheek. It was warm; and much more delicate than you would have ever imagined with that much vibrainium. He smiled and gave you a faint chuckle. "Relax."   
You expected some of his own embarrassment. Maybe even a little anger. He was actually comforting you. You just embarassed this man about his body, his past, and he was telling you to relax. He can see your confusion and you can feel it plastered on your face, just sitting there making you look dumb. He held onto your gaze as he slowly dropped his hand and let his thumb slide down the length of your arm.   
He took another small step. When he reached your wrist he took your hand and placed it on his chest. Using your fingers to stroke the end of the metal. "Its a small space, but I can't feel this part. It's numb. There's some pressure, but all the nerves..." he trailed off looking down to slide your hand over a little, almost to his shoulder. He smiled. "But I can feel all of this. Everything. Almost down to the grooves in your finger prints. Your hands are cold... and shaky." He looked back up at you. "You're nervous."   
You stared at each other like that for what felt like an hour. Inches apart with him still holding your hand against his chest stroking your thumb. "Sgt Barnes I-"   
"It's Bucky." He interrupted taking another step closing what was left of the little space between you. "Just call me Bucky... please."  
"Bucky, I-"  
You were stopped by the sound of guards coming to escort Bucky back home on the outskirts of the city. He had a protective detail ordered by T'Challa himself. He gives you a soft smile and finally drops your hand. You take a few steps back straightening yourself up just as the guards walk into the lab. "Are you ready Sgt Barnes?"   
You hurriedly hand him his shirt and turn away as he dresses, attempting to seem modest for the first time in the last hour. He places his hand on the small of your back when hes finished. You turn back and begin detaching the metal arm from his body as he leans into you slightly "Our next appointment... is a home visit, will Shuri still be away?"   
You inhaled shakily, you hadn't thought of that. "I believe so, yes."   
He nodded, smirking, sizing you up. "I look forward to it." He turned and left the building followed by his detail.  
Knees weak, you slide onto the floor happy to see it's right where you left it. You hadn't been sure since he touched you.   
You tried to settle yourself and realised you were almost panting. Panting... that's when it sunk in. You have a "date" with the White Wolf of Wakanda.   
"I need to call Shuri..."


End file.
